A Scar Worth Telling
by IAMaMUDBLOOD
Summary: In the movie, Hermione had 'mudblood' carved into her skin. A quick oneshot about what Hermione said when her children asked about it.


Summary: In the movie, Hermione had 'mudblood' carved into her skin. A quick oneshot about what Hermione said when her children asked about it.

A/N: I liked the movie and I know that having the word 'mudblood' never happened, but I figured that like any curious child they would want to know what happened to their mother. I hope you enjoy it and I honeslty hope that you review lol

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, but I can't say I actually would want to own it.

"Mom," Hermione heard Rose say. "We have a question." She looked at her daughter and son. Her daughter was a fifth year and her son a third year. How the years went by it seemed just like yesterday that they were playing in the backyard with their toy broomsticks. "Mom?"

"We want to know about what happened to your arm," Hugo spoke out bluntly, and Hermione couldn't help laugh at his wince when Rose jammed her elbow into his side. "Sorry." Hermione rolled her eyes, yes there was no missing that Hugo was just like his father.

"I suppose you are old enough," Hermione said. "Let's go to the garden." The garden was Hermione's favorite place to think. It was a place to relax and to take out her anger when she was frustrated or nervous. That happened a lot with her line of work, especially since Draco continued to push her buttons. It was odd that they both worked together in the 'Magical Creatures Relations Office" and on top of that they were now friends, but though he wasn't cruel like he was a child he still enjoyed teasing her. "Did you ask, Uncle Harry?" she broke the silence when they arrived at the garden.

"Yes," Rose said. "He told me to ask you."

"Let's sit down," Hermione sat down on the green earth and her two children followed. "As you know I played a small part in the war."

"Oh please," Huge rolled his eyes. "We can't go shopping without someone saying 'there's that Hermione girl the one who was in the war' or 'without her we wouldn't be here today'." Hermione couldn't help roll her eyes. She did play a role in the war and honestly, yes, quite a large part of the war. When she really thought about the war she didn't think of the sense of large or small, but in the sense of 'I survived.'

"You know," Hermione spoke, smiling at her children. "Before, we fought the war we were on a path hunting items down."

"We know that," Rose said. "You were looking for the Horcrux." It was odd, before the war that one word was unspoken. Now, since the ending of Voldermort everyone began to tell the stories of Harry and his journey to Hogwarts and that was a common word repeated.

"We were on our way to find the next Horcrux and the word 'Voldermort was said," she smiled because her children didn't flinch at the word. "We were captured, but that wasn't before I sent a good stinging hex towards Harry."

"You sent a Hex at Uncle Harry?" Rose giggled.

"Captured?" Hugo questioned. "We never heard that you were captured before."

"Oh, yes," Hermione nodded. "That was when I got my scar." She brought up her sleeve and showed the word 'Mudblood.' Hermione did cry when she heard that the scar would never go away. It was difficult at first, but with the support of her family and friends it didn't' matter. "The word was mudblood."

That word seemed to make her two children flinched. "Who did it?" Rose whispered. "We always thought that happened when you were at Hogwarts."

"You see," Hermione grimaced. "When you spoke that the word 'Voldermort' snatchers would come to pick you up. I hexed Harry because I knew that the minute they saw him the snatchers would know and take him away. It only took them a couple of minutes to learn that we were in fact the three Hogwarts students that the ministry and the deatheaters were looking for."

"What happened?"

"They apparated us to Malfoy manor." Hermione ignored the look of disgust on their face and continued the story. "Your father and Harry were taken to the dungeons while they wanted to keep me behind because they learned that we had the Sword of Gryfindor with us." She looked at her children intently. "Do you know who Bellatrix Lestrange is?"

"She was the evil woman that killed-"

"Yes," Hermione took a breath and exhaled. "Well she recognized me and she wanted information on how we managed to get the sword."

"She did that?" Rose whispered, knowing that is how her mother got the scar.

"Yes," Hermione simply replied. "She hated everything that I stood for."

"A muggleborn?" Hugo asked.

"Yes, and so much more."

"Kids?" Hermione turned towards the voice. "Where are you?"

"Out here, Ronald!" Hermione called out. Hermione laughed at the shirt that Ronald managed to spill coffee on, again. "Honestly, Ronald you really have something against that shirt?"

"I hate green," he said and everyone laughed. "Why are you in the garden?"

"I was telling the story about the scar."

"I wished you would have waited for me," Ronald shot a quick glare at his children. "I hate that scar."

"Yes, but at the same time it reminds me everything that I fought for and the people I fought against."

Ron placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"Ewwwww," he heard his kids yell.

"I love you too," Hermione laughed.


End file.
